Laven: A love story
by xxAnimelover12xx
Summary: Allen has a crush on Lavi...but does Lavi like him back! Never know !
1. Chapter 1

Allen was walking into his room when he saw the cutest red-haired boy he knew and loved. Of course he had never confesed to Lavi about his feelings...he still thought lavi liked him..maybe a saw him and smiled, 'Hey buddy', he said warmly as always. Allen looked at him. 'h-hey Lavi', he stuttered. 'Great, my words are sliping away from my mouth', the young grey head thought. Lavi looked at him with a smirk. "Hey Allen-kun!", he yelled, trying to get Allen's attention. Allen jumped at the shout the boy made. "Lavi don't do that!",he was blushing a lot when he said this. "hahahaha sorry dude, i just wanted to get your attention", Lavi smiled at the younger boy, "For this". Lavi leaned in and kissed Allen...on the lips and Allen knew his heart skipped a beat. The red-headed boy broke the kiss only to smirk at how he liked and knew Allen liked the , who was dumbfounded at the sudden act of affection, just looked at Lavi with a red face. He knew he liked Lavi, so why didn't he say something like 'wow good kisser' or something cute like that!? Lavi was looking at Allen and decided to walk away. As he walked away he thought 'Stupid. stupid. stupid. you messed it up.', he tured to look at Allen, who was right behind him. "Lavi...i-i'm...in...lov-, he stopped. Was he really about to say those three special words?!...Read in the next chapter of " Laven: The love story"


	2. Chapter 2: The dreamy scene

"I...I...", Allen tried to finish his sentance. Lavi stared at him, "Allen are you trying to say you...like me back?". The gray hear nodded silently. "Well...if you do like me, why not tell me by skinship~, The red-head smirked. Allen's face was a deep, deep, shade of crimson when he said that, "W-what's skinship?, Allen asked, totally confused by Lavi. The older boy looked Allen in the eyes, "this~", he kissed allen more...and more. Allen could barely stand as his crush kissed him intentively. Lavi broke the kiss after he heard allen moan. "I wonder...", Lavi started but didn't finish due to Allen kissing him. As shocked as he was he only kissed back, Allen on the other hand, had a trick up his sleeve. He broke the kiss only to lick Lavi's lips seductively. "I like you alot, you sexy red-head", Allen wouldnt have said this normally...but he was getting kinda horny. They made-out for a while and then Lavi took Allen to his room. Laying Allen on the bed, Lavi turned the lights off and closed and locked the door before he got atop of Allen. Red as a Spanish tomato ( yes i just went hetalia there people~ lol) Allen looked up in the darkness at lavi. Kissing and touching went on before their clothes came off. Lavi got the lube out, "W-what's that for?", Allen asked as he heard lavi looking for the lube. Not answering him, Lavi put some on his fingers, making sure his fingers were good and wet before he put one in Allen's opening. He didn't want to hurt _his_ new little uke~, so he made sure Allen was not in pain, "Are you ok, Allen-kun~~?", he asked. "y-yeah", he breathed, he was in total ecstacy. Lavi thrusted his fingers in and out, scissoring Allen, and streaching his hole. Allen, who wanted more of Lavi's fingers, was disapointed when Lavi pulled his fingers out "Ahh L-lavi more...". The red-head smirked and positioned himself at Allen's entrance," ready?", he asked and not waiting for an answer he thrusted in Allen hard. Allen mewled and gasped. Lavi waited for allen to adjust to his abnormaly big member, when allen gave him the signal it was ok, he thrusted in Allen faster and faster. "A-ahhh...Lavi m-more!, Allen said in a raspy voice, Lavi gladly thrusted harder and slower. A little too slow for both of them, Allen leaned up to Lavi'ear and whispered seductively, "Ram...t-that big thing into me as hard as you can, sexy beast~, Lavi's member twitched as he did what allen said. As he rammed into Allen with all his might Lavi came deep inside allen, after he did allen came. Lavi pulled out and layed next to Allen, "Babe, your amazing", Lavi said. Allen blushed and said, "It's only because i had a certain sexy red-head ramming into me as hard as i wanted", he smirked. Wraping his arms around Allen, Lavi just chuckled, "is Allen-kun feeling confident i won't bring on round two~?". The younger boy smirked, "Well, i never said i didn't want a round 3~", Lavi blinked, "i...i said tw- oh~,Feeling lucky there Allen-kun~?". Allen got on top of Lavi, "Maybe i am~, what will you do about this luckiness~?, he said. "I would do this~", And so they had sex another...lets say for a while.

**~~~END OF ALLEN'S SMUTTY DREAM~~ **

Allen sat up in bed, "w-what did i dream that for!?". Lavi, Allen's sexy husband for 2 years now, rolled over and smiled, "Allen-kun your awake?". "Y-yeah, i just had a...w-weird dream.", he answered. "Tell me about it, babe~", Lavi rolled on his side and pulled Allen into his arms, only to feel Allen's erection standing up in his boxers. Allen blushed and rolled away, "I...i'm going to the bathroom", he was getting up when lavi stopped him. "Allen-kun.",is all he said before him and Allen made love for hours. All sweaty and panting, the two of them sat there, "Now~ tell me what i did in your dream~.", Lavi smirked. Allen sat up,"it was about how stupid you are", he said.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON~~ BE ON THE LOOK OUT! AND I THINK...I THINK ALLEN AND LAVI ARE GOING TO GO ON A DATE, IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST WHAT THEY DO NEXT PLS PM ME...AND I KNOW THE SEX SCENES SUCKED! IM NEW TO THE WHOLE IM-WRITING-SMUTTY-SEXY-YAOI-ANIME-LEMONS THING~ WELL I LOVE MY READERS~ PLEASE KEEP READING MY STORIES...I ONLY HOPE YOU DONT HATE THEM, IF YOU DO TELL ME SO I CAN FIX THEM! BYEZ~~ **


End file.
